Piggy's Secret
by Sugar Raider
Summary: Piggy and Jack come together against all odds. It's a very disturbing slash I wrote while my friend and I were on the phone. Jack feeds Piggy candy o.o Can Piggy live without telling the boys of his love?


It was another boring day on the island, and Piggy was checking about to see if anyone was paying much attention to him. Luckily all the boys were busy with some thing or another. That was when Piggy stole off through the creepers and past tresses of trees. He knew where he was going. It was always familiar. He turned the secret bend and put both his plump little hands inside a moist bush. He licked his lips hungrily and pulled out some goobers. He stuffed them into his mouth violently, along with the marshmellows and raisinettes. He had brought a bagful of candy with him on the plane, and he managed to salvage it in the water. They were a little moist, but it didn't ruin the flavor.  
  
"Mhhmm..." he mumbled, his mouth full. He wiped the dribbly-chocolate off of his face and was just about to walk off when he heard footsteps. He looked like a pig about to be caught....but he turned around to face Jack. His worst enemy, or so he thought.  
  
"Jack...did...did you follow me here?" Jack smiled seductively and wiped a bit of chocolate off of Piggy's cheek.  
  
"Oh Piggy, Piggy, Piggy. I only followed to get closer." Piggy was scared.  
  
"Wh...What do you mean?" Jack wipped back his blonde hair from his eyes.  
  
"Piggy, don't you understand? I only act that way near the guys to seem harsh and violent...but really, I'm sensitive inside Piggy. Sensitive and caring." Piggy was shocked.  
  
"Well, you can 'ave some chocolate if ya like, juss don' tell anyone!" Jack shook his head.  
  
"You just don't get it! Piggy....your as sweet as that chocolate on your little nose, shnookums!" he licked the chocolate off of Piggy's nose as he trembled in fear of Jack.  
  
"Jack! What are you suggesting!" Jack moved closer to Piggy, his thin boyish body against Piggy's rotund one. He rubbed his hands through Piggy's hair and picked up a Hershey's kiss.  
  
"Oh Piggy, let me feed you!" Jack moaned and plopped a Hershey's kiss into his mouth. It seemed feeding people food turned Jack on, turned him on extremely. Piggy was surprised, scared, and excited all at once. His adrenaline had gone off and he leaned against a tree while Jack sat on his lap, feeding him chocolates and marshmallows.  
  
"I could do this forever." Jack lay in Piggy's arm, fondling him gently.  
  
"What will the others say Jack?" Jack put a marshmallow between his teeth and placed it between Piggy's.  
  
"It will be our little secret..." and Jack hushed him up.  
  
That whole week was hell for Piggy, not being able to confront his lover in public.  
  
"Move it fat-ass!" Jack would shout to act tought, and it hurt Piggy. He didn't know if love was really worth all this.  
  
Ralph was beginning to notice the distinct change beginning in Piggy. Piggy wasn't as amiable as before, he was rather tense.  
  
"Piggy, are you sure nothing's bothering you?"  
  
"Oh yea...sure." but Piggy had to fight the tears from flowing.  
  
But every night just before dawn he and Jack would steal off into the woods, being sure no one saw them. There they feed eachother all night, make love in eachothers arms. Piggy loved to cuddled, and he found out many things about Jack. For instance, Jack's parents used to beat him and Jack was always shy around people so he took out his agression on others. Jack was just a troubled young boy who needed someone to love, but he could not except denial. It was one night when the topic of revieling their secret came up.  
  
"Oh Jack...I can't live like this! We've got to tell them, maybe they'll understand!" Jack began to whimper.  
  
"Piggy, I wish we could! Oh Piggy, if only life was that easy!" Just then a butterfly landed on Jack shoulder he began to cry at such a pretty sight.  
  
"Piggy, I wrote a poem for you!" Piggy's mouth opened in awe and Jack began to recite;  
  
"Darling Piggy  
  
soft and warm  
  
wind of summer  
  
dark of storm  
  
man of candy  
  
man of fun  
  
enough of him  
  
for everyone!"  
  
Piggy was brought to tears and the two boys hugged eachother in the moonlight. They swore right then and there that tomarrow they would announce their love.  
  
Piggy tapped Jack on the shoulder, it was the middle of the afternoon. Many of the boys were lieing down, talking and laughing. But this was a time of nervousness for Piggy and his young lover.  
  
"C'mon Jack-ie poo, we can do this!" Piggy whispered lovingly into 'Jack-ie Poo's' ear. Jack nodded solemnly and waited for Piggy to blow his precious conch. The conch was blown, and the butterflies in his stomach were more nervous than ever.  
  
"Alright everyone, I got the conch so I can speak. This is very important. Jack and I hope you can respect what we are about to tell you," the boys look around, confused, and Jack inhaled slowly, "Jack and I are lovers." the whole group laughed and slapped their knees in mayhem.  
  
"Jack! Are you gonna let 'im get away with that?" spoke one of the hunters.  
  
Jack shook his head sadly, "It's true...I love him." the laughter came to a halt and the boys stared at the two young lovers, open mouthed and gaping.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Roger glared at Jack.  
  
"If you guys don't want us here we'll juss go live off in another part of the island!" the hunters and littluns alike were disgusted, the head hunter they had looked up to was now in love with a man of his own sex...absurd!  
  
"I think it would be best for everyone if you left..." Ralph wasn't easily able to say this, but he knew the boys would never be treated normally again.  
  
"If you say so, come on sugar-dumpling." called Piggy. The two boys walked hand in hand, their pinkies criss-crossed around eachother, off into the sunset. They were to live their own life, and nothing would stop them now. 


End file.
